Core A. Management and Administrative Core The goals of the management and administrative core encompass all domains of Center administration data resource management, intellectual leadership, research direction and planning, and dissemination The management core is what integrates and leverages the pilot projects of the Center, as well as related activities in behavioral economics at the NBER, into a more cohesive whole. It enables a more coordinated approach to translational research than would be possible through the projects individually, and a more collaborative engagement in the translational mission of the Center overall. It provides a deliberate organizational structure for seeking out the practical applications of NBER research findings, and the potential of interventions to improve health and economic wellbeing at older ages. The management and administrative core has five goals. The first is to provide administrative support, organizational coordination, and oversight to the NBER's research agenda on behavior change in health and saving. The second is to provide research planning, intellectual leadership, and develop new research ideas and opportunities for the program. The third is to provide specialized database resources to support the pilot projects of the center. The fourth is to facilitate the dissemination of research findings in both traditional academic and non-academic settings. The fifth is to facilitate collaborative interactions among investigators and the larger academic and research community.